Cykelturen
by Serum Patfey
Summary: Harry visar Draco hur man cyklar. Slash HPDM.


_A/N: Första ficen på svenska. Med en otroligt löjlig plot dessutom. Lämna en review också, så blir lilla jag glad :)_

Disclaimer: Skulle jag lägga upp något här om jag ägde Harry Potter? Nä, tror inte det va.

**Cykelturen**

"Harry! Berätta vart vi är på väg, nu på en gång. Du vet att jag inte klarar av sånt här.." sa Draco när Harry tog ett stadigare grepp om Dracos axlar.

"Blunda" viskade Harry i hans öra och han ryste till. Han gjorde som Harry sa och blundade. Gruset knastrade under Dracos fötter när han kände en varm fläkt blåsa mot hans ansikte. Plötsligt stannade dom.

"Nu kan du öppna ögonen." Draco öppnade försiktigt ögonen och framför honom såg han en besynnerlig syn. Det var som en röd stålgrej med två stora hjul, och ett styre. Harry bara log mot honom.

"Öhh.. Harry? Vad är det där?" Leendet på Harrys ansikte bleknade.

"Det är ju en cykel!"

"En cykel?"

"Ja, du måste väl ha sett en sådan förut?"

"Harry, jag kommer från en trollkarlsfamilj, jag vet ingenting om mugglarmackapärer.." Harry suckade tungt innan han gick fram till stålsaken. Han satte sig försiktigt på nån sorts sittgrej, och la händerna på styret. Fötterna satte han på två trampor, en på vardera sida om stålsaken. Han började trycka på tramporna, och dom snurrade runt. I samma ögonblick som han gjorde detta började den så kallade "cykeln" att rulla framåt. Draco tittade häpet på.

Harry cyklade runt några varv på den stora grusparkeringen dom var på, dom hade åkt till landet över sommaren och bodde i en liten stuga nån kilometer därifrån. Till slut stannade Harry framför Draco med ett självbelåtet leende på läpparna.

"Din tur." sa Harry och klev av nonchalant av cykeln. Draco tvekade innan han satte sig på den och vinglade till direkt.

"Det kommer aldrig gå. Måste jag?" sa Draco och Harry gav honom ett lätt kyss på kinden.

"Om du lyckas kanske jag ger dig en belöning sen." Draco fick gåshund när Harrys varma andedräkt kittlade hans öra. Han tog ett stadigare grepp om styret, och började trycka på tramporna med benen, precis som Harry hade gjort. Förvånande nog, började cykeln sakta rulla framåt. Ett stort leende täckte Dracos ansikte. Han trampade hårdare, och cykeln gick ännu snabbare. Hans hår tumlades runt i farten och han skrattade. Han hade åkt några sekunder innan han upptäckte att han var på väg rätt in i ett träd vid utkanten av parkeringen.

"HARRY! Hur stannar man den här?!" Skrek Draco skräckslaget medan cykeln kom allt närmare trädstammen. Han kunde se Harry stå och skratta i bakgrunden.

"Men hjälp mig då!" Draco hade tagit ett hårt grepp runt styret.

"Du måste svänga! Vrid på styret!" Draco kunde knappt urskilja vad Harry sa för allt skratt. Då small det. Cykeln kolliderade med trädstammen i samma ögonblick som Draco kastade sig åt sidan. Hans knän och armbågar skrapades när dom träffade det vassa gruset. Han låg med stängda ögon och kände hur det sved på handflatorna. Harrys skratt kom närmare och Draco kunde känna Harrys skugga falla på honom.

"Hur gick det?" Draco svarade inte, sur för att Harry inte hade visat hur han skulle göra och dessutom skrattat åt honom.

"Draco? Gjorde du illa dig?"

"Jag är död, låt mig vara." Draco kunde känna Harrys armar slingra sig runt hans överkropp och han öppnade ögonen. Han möttes av smaragdgröna ögon och ett leende. Harry kysste honom på läpparna, men Draco slingrade sig ur Harrys grepp. Han tittade ner på sina händer och såg att dom var lite röda, och hans byxor och tröja var smutsiga och sönderskrapade.

"Titta vad du gjorde!" gnällde Draco och putade med underläppen.

"Det var ju du som körde in i ett träd, inte jag," påminde Harry honom. Draco vägrade ge sig.

"Men det var fortfarande ditt fel." Han reste sig upp försiktigt och såg att cykeln låg stilla bredvid trädstammen, ett hjul snurrandes. Han gick fram till den och sparkade till styret.

Återigen fick han gåshud när Harry viskade i hans öra. "Du försökte i allafall, det är det som räknas. Jag kanske kan få skjutsa dig på pakethållaren?" Draco förstod inte vad Harry menade, men innan han hunnit säga något satt Harry på cykeln, en hand klappandes på en stålgrej på bakhjulet.

"Inte en chans att jag sätter mig på den där. Kan du tänka vilka märken min rumpa skulle få?" ett flin dök upp på Harrys ansikte.

"Antingen sätter du dig, eller så blir det ingen belöning." sa Harry. Draco hade alldeles glömt bort belöningen, och tanken på en av Harrys belöningar var det helt klart värt att förstöra rumpan för. Han satte sig snabbt på pakethållaren, ett stadigt grepp runt Harrys bröstkorg. Cykeln rullade framåt igen, ut på grusvägen.

"Vart ska vi?" undrade Draco.

"Till sjön, jag tänkte att vi kunde svalka oss lite." sa Harry och såg hemlighetsfull ut.

"Men vi har ju inga badkläder med oss?"

"Vem har sagt att vi behöver kläder?"Draco spärrade upp ögonen vid tanken på att bada näck med Harry.

"Snabbare! Åk snabbare!"

Harry bara skrattade och ökade farten.


End file.
